Neopolitan: The Beginning
by ChrlySkwrlMfns
Summary: A simple short story of how Neo started as the stone cold killer she is now. Four men killed her parents and have chased her into a small cabin in the woods. How will she survive?


This is my first ever fanfic, so if it sucks, please leave comments to help improve.

Its fairly short

Lost. That's what she was. The girl with two different eye colors treaded through the snow. She didn't know where she was going. And to be honest, she didn't care. blood stained her outfit. Her arm was nearly broken. All she cared about was getting as far away as possible from the men chasing her.

She had found a very interesting cabin in the woods, and decided to stay there for the night. There were no indications that anyone still lived there, so it worked out perfectly. Inside she found some wood to throw into the fireplace, so she did so to make a fire. Setting her stuff down, she finally had time to reflect.

It had been morning. Her mother and father had given her their usual goodbye as she left for school. Another boring day of learning later and, to her horror, she came home to blood, fire...

and the death of both her parents.

The killers were still inside as well. As soon as they saw her, they began their chase. She knew not why they wanted her dead, or why they killed her parents. She didn't care. She just wanted to get away. A few times they managed to catch up, but each time they couldn't kill her, only injure her a bit, then she'd get away again.

They had chased her into a forest. It snowed quite a bit a few days ago, so there was still a lot on the ground. for now, she had escaped, but she'd be careful not to let her guard down. She looked in the fridge, and thankfully there was some food inside. She had gotten hungry from all the running.

After dinner, she went upstairs and found a unique looking item in a glass case. Out of respect to whoever it may have belonged to, she decided to leave it in the case. After a quick hot bath, she was finally able to relax.

Or so she thought. About an hour after her bath, the one sound she didn't want to hear finally surfaced. They found her, and they were closing in fast. She was trapped, with nowhere to hide, no way to fight back, and nobody to protect her.

The men kicked down the door, and as soon as they saw her, began to slowly inch closer and closer. Scared for her life, she ran upstairs, and the men promptly followed. Now, she was trapped.

As they all came in, one by one, the girl huddled in the corner, crying. She made no attempts to speak, as she was too scared to do so. As they drew closer to finally accomplishing their task, one man in particular looked at her with a devillish look in his eye.

The girl, feeling her time was finally up, closed her eyes and waited for the final blow to be dealt... until one of them said this.

"Hey boss. Don't you think that is an unusual thing to keep in a case?"

She had remembered the item she had stared at earlier for a good time. Out of impulse, she got up, ran to the case, and broke it open. Ignoring the shards of glass that pierced her skin, she grabbed the item, pulling on the handle to reveal a blade. With a look of determination in her eyes, she pulled it out.

"Aww, come on now. Don't make this any harder than it has to be. If it means anything, I'll make your death swift and painless." Said the leader of the group. And then, her mind went blank, and charged at the men, bladde at the ready.

It was deep into the night when the cabin was discovered by a woman in a red dress. The door had been kicked down, the fire was barely burning, and there seemed to be no more signs of life. That is until she heard a noise upstairs. She decided to see what had made the sudden noise, and when she got there, she was shocked.

Blood. Blood everywhere. Broken glass pieces lay scattered all over the floor, along with four unmoving, impossible to recognize bodies. Three looked like they had suffered for hours, with death slowly and torturously creeping in. Various cut and stab wounds, and numerous shards of glass in vital areas were located in the three. But it was the fourth body that shocked her the most.

Stab wounds all over his body. His arms and legs both cut off. Large shards of glass found in his head, neck, and chest. His neck broken in such a way that would prevent him from escape but wouldn't kill him. And a large stab wound in his heart area. This man suffered the most.

Then she saw her. A girl, about 4"10' in height, shards of glass piercing her arms and hands. Blood stains all over her clothes, face, and hair. But what intrigued her the most about the girl...

was the huge smile she had on her face.

The girl had obviously been sleeping, or at least passed out. Lying next to her on the floor was the blade, covered from tip to hilt in blood. This little girl had done this. The woman shook her awake, and the girl practically shrieked in terror.

"Shh, i'm not here to hurt you. Are you alright?" The girl nodded. "What's your name?" The girl didn't reply, but she did take a quick look at the instrument the blade came out of. A small printing on it said Neopolitan. "I'll call you Neo. Come with me. I'll make sure you're safe, ok?" The girl, with tears in her eyes, nodded. She got up, picked up the blade and its home, cleaned the balde and put it away.

The item was an umbrella. The woman was named Cinder Fall.

And this was how Neo's story began.


End file.
